Teammates
by Marvelff
Summary: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff going on their second mission with a little clintasha cause why not


"Clint! Clint are you awake?" Natasha tried to talk quietly, but when her teammate didn't react to her she rose her voice. "Clint come on." One of his eyes went open. "What's wrong Natasha." It was that Natasha knew him a little longer then today and was trained to listen closely to what people said, otherwise she would have no clue what he just said. This was their second mission together. Natasha still didn't know what to think of Clint. He was good at what he did, even though it was a bit weird that he fights with a bow and arrow. They didn't talk much. She wasn't good at talking, and Clint was a bit shy. Well she thought he was shy, she didn't knew for sure. Clint murmured something and rolled to the other side of the king-size bed. He suggested to sleep on the couch of the hotel room, but Natasha said she'd take to couch. Before Clint could protest the redhead already settled herself on the couch. She considered a split second to ask if she could join him in the bed. She couldn't sleep, and the couch wasn't as convertible as it looked like. She was sure he'd say yes, but she was just too shy to really ask him. And she wasn't ready the share a bed with him, not yet. After her third try to wake Clint up she gave up and decided to make some coffee. For some weird reason Clint came out of the bed when she pushed to 'start' button on the machine. Clint got dressed very quickly and came to Natasha for his first cup of coffee of that day. "Do you like coffee?" Natasha tried to start a little conversation. She needed to know him better. Especially now when they were teammates. " Yes, before I start my day I always take at least two cups." He rubbed his eyes. Natasha couldn't help but smile. He looked so sleepy. This was the first time they slept together in one room, and she had never seen him like this. With his hair all mixed-up, sleepy eyes and voice. She had to admit to herself that he looked cute and less deathly like this. She handed him a cup. "Do you want milk and sugar?" Her voice skipped. She hated that so much, but when she was a bit sleepy it just happened. "No, just black for me. Have you heard something of Fury? " "No not yet" She answered his question. "He said he'd call around eight" Clint's eyes went from Natasha to the clock on the wall and back to Natasha again. "Well it's a quarter to eight right now. I think he'll call soon." They were waiting for Fury to say what he wanted them to do today. S.H.I.E.L.D was after a Russian crew that sold drugs. They kidnaped little children and forced them to go on a plane with their little stomachs full with the drugs. Five little kids had died because they didn't listen to one of the leaders. Three other children had died because the drugs leaked in their stomach. She couldn't wait to fight the leaders of that crew and put them behind bars. Just when she opened her mouth to say something back to Clint, her phone rang. It was Fury. She nodded at Clint and walked to the other room. After she hang up she walked back to Clint. "Well they have located the headquarter of the movement. They are planning an attack for tomorrow. We have a day of today, but we may not leave the hotel. It could blow our covers he said." She hoped Clint didn't hear her when she had made a scene about the fact they needed to stay in the hotel. Natasha wasn't sure if she could stay in all day long with a men she didn't knew. Well she knew him but not good. Clint looked at Natasha. "Maybe we can get to know each other better today. We'll have more than enough time." By the idea of that Natasha got goosebumps. She tried to put on a smile, it would have been a really fake one but it was better than her shocked face. " That's a very good idea." She hoped her voice didn't skip this time. Clint walked to the bed, and settled himself on the left side. He hit with his hand two times on the right side as an invitation. With disfavor Natasha walked to the bed and sat next to Clint. She didn't want to talk about herself. It was good to do that and she could trust him, she knew that. She wasn't good at talking, she never had been. She always kept everything for herself and drown herself in her own tears every evening. " I'll start." She was happy Clint said that. The fact that she had to do this was already quite something. Clint started a story about his life. How his parents died in a car accident, how he grew up, where he learned to shoot, how S.H.I.E.L.D had found him. Everything. Even the little facts. He loved to sing but tried to do it not too often because he was afraid he might annoy someone. How he couldn't help himself to pet animals when he saw them. His addiction to coffee. And at least his weaknesses. Natasha had always seen him as a very strong man that wasn't going to break no matter what. But Clint was actually way more human than that. He only didn't show it, just like her. After his story she wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be okay, and that she'll help him no matter what. But again she was too shy. "Your turn." Natasha's hands were a bit sweaty. Come on he did it you can do it as well, she tried to tell herself. And before she knew it she told him everything. How she was kidnaped and became a Black Widow of the Red room. How she was chained to her bed every night. The nightmares she still had of that time. Everything. She needed to stop a couple of times to make sure none of her tears would fall out of her eyes. When she finished her story she noticed that a couple of her tears had escaped and where rolling over her face. She tried to rub them away before Clint would notice them. But he already whipped them away for her. "I, I didn't knew all of that" he confessed. "I've never told anyone" she whispered back at him. He put his arms around her. Not too quick, he waited. When he knew for sure she would be okay with it he hugged her. "I promise you, as long as I live the Red room will never put one hand on you again." Natasha put her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy Shield found me. I'm forever thankful that I may work with you by my side" Clint stroke her hair gently. "I am glad to" he whispered in her ear. The sky outside slowly turned from blue to black and Natasha fell asleep with her head still on Clint's shoulder. Clint put his arms around his teammate and looked at her. He was certain that this was a very good start of their new friendship. While stroking her red curly hair he also fell asleep.

When Natasha woke up she laid in Clint's arms. She was shocked that she felt so safe with him. Clint opened his eyes and smiled at her. He opened his mouth to say something sweet, but he got interrupted by his phone. It was Fury. Natasha looked at Clint while he spoke with the boss. Clint hung up with and smiled at Natasha. "Well, we can go back to our headquarters. This was a fake mission. Fury said he couldn't work with us, if we didn't knew each other. That's why he set this up." Natasha wasn't sure what to think about it. She only knew that she and Clint would become the best team S.H.I.E.L.D had ever known.


End file.
